youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 3: One Orphan
One Orphan '''is the third chapter of Genesis, the first installment of Alex Zaci Odo Grint's The Chronicles of the Sixth. ''Note: ''Text written in ''bold and italic'' are spells. Quick Reference *'''Characters: Heka Mercer, Intel-High Agents *'Groups:' Intel-High *'Locations: '''Cleveland Museum of Art *'Magic and Abilities:' Element Magic, Brood Magic *'Items:crystal, Delta Alpha Phi's chopper For more information, please visit the page: ''The Chronicles of the Sixth Portal The Story ''“Going alone doesn’t mean you’re selfish. It just shows how strong your faith to yourself is. You believe that no matter what you can overcome any problems.” - Geneva of the Vast Plains '''Cleveland Museum of Art Heka was walking down the east boulevard of Cleveland, Ohio. Going on a job alone is better than bringing her turbulent initiates. Mission 327-Crocus was a mission given by RangaTiraTanga, a South African diplomat. He didn't explain much about it but Ranga told Heka that it is all about the rescue of an orphan who was abused by a group of individuals. This kid happened to have a very strong ability. Seeing that the mission was easy she assigned Iammes to be the temporary leader leaving them at The Setai Fifth Avenue. According to her predictions, Iammes and Jani might be dating somewhere. There was no other person that she could trust. Jani’s so immature, Brecan is still new, and Pythia is so serious that Heka feared the girl might end up killing her comrades. The streets that she passed were silent. The families seemed to have locked them up like something dangerous was waiting. She continued walking and arrived in front of the Cleveland Museum of Art. This was the extraction point that Ranga said. She felt something strange; something was wrong. Out of nowhere armed men came out. They were not rare to Heka. She had fought them many times. The Intel-High agents were there. One thing's for sure: this is a trap given by Ranga. "I guess I must kick some asses here," Heka said. She touched the earpiece on her head and uttered, "Guys, I'm framed. Are you okay?" But there wasn't any answer. "I shouldn't have trusted Bludgeon that much," she said as she clenched her fists. "Freeze!" one of the agents said. Heka looked from left to right and saw that one of her enemies was holding a blue-crystal like object. "That won't affect me," she said as the ice that covered her body started to melt. She stretched her arms and raised her head. "Water. . ." She thrust her left arm forward. The molten ice started to float. “''. . .Pincers!" She placed her right hand over the other. The water from the ice formed into claws attacking the agents. The crystal was broken. Some other men stepped back. One pulled a yellow crystal and said, "Shield!" A very bright glow protected them. "That won't do," Heka bragged. She stomped her feet on the ground and chanted, "Mobile Tree!" The ground started to shake. From behind the shielded armed men a very big tree grew. "Let's finish this with not much ado." She raised her right hand and swiped it. "Tree Slice!''" The tree followed the movements of her right hands as if it was obeying her. Although it really did. The agents fell down unconscious. "That was boring," Heka said. “Boring as hell.” She took the path that she passed and started heading back to her private chopper that would take her back to New York very fast. Her heart was filled with worry for her team. “How are they now? Were they attacked?” Heka thought. The jet roared to life and the noise broke the silence of the night. It lifted from the ground disappearing from Ohio's sight. Category:Action Category:Fantasy Category:Sci-Fi Category:Fiction